


In The Circle of Life, You Sometimes Get Lucky

by sssweetdisposition



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssweetdisposition/pseuds/sssweetdisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU seen on Tumblr: “ur my older brother’s friend and u just caught me singing the circle of life while dancing around the kitchen in my embarrasing underwear and all i can respond w/ is “tell me u haven’t done the same??? … that’s what i fucking thought.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Circle of Life, You Sometimes Get Lucky

****

The air smelt sweet of the chocolate chip pancakes that were currently cooking in the pan. It was only 9 A.M., but the day was already beginning to turn out great for Lexa. She was able to enrol in all of the classes she had been looking into, she made the university soccer team and would be starring as their lead goalie, and her brother Lincoln informed her that he plans on soon proposing to his girlfriend. Wanting to celebrate the great day, she decided to have pancakes for when her brother arrived home from picking up the ring.

She stood in front of the stove, one hand clasping the metal spatula while the other reached to her phone, selecting a song to play. Soon, the sound of Circle of Life began to fill the room and Lexa took a deep breath, letting herself truly feel the music. She didn’t know what it was about the song, but it always guaranteed to keep her mood up.

Her hips began to sway as she moved slightly from the stove to place a pancake on the plate that was set on the counter.

_Some say eat or be eaten_

Her hands moved to pour more batter onto the pan.

_Some say live and let live_

She spun towards the fridge, taking the orange juice from the shelf and pouring herself a cup.

_But all are agreed as they join the stampede_

She placed the cup on the table and prepared her voice, clearing her throat.

_You should never take more than you give_

Lexa picked up the spatula once again, expertly flipping the pancake before bringing the utensil towards her face as a microphone. “ _In the circle of life, It’s the wheel of fortune…_ ”

She closed her eyes and began to belt out the song. “ _It’s the leap of faith, It’s the band of hope…_ ”

Theatrically, she performed around the kitchen, letting herself get lost in the music from her childhood. “ _Til’ we find our place, On the path unwinding, In the cir -”_. Her eyes widened in surprise, noticing she was no longer alone in the room. Across from her stood a beautiful blonde about her age, evident on her face, a mix of amusement and embarrassment from walking in on the scene. Lexa vaguely recognized her from a few photos Lincoln had shown her, but couldn’t place exactly who she was.

All too suddenly, Lexa remembered her current state; she was wearing her blue Ravenclaw tank top and had yet to put on any pants. At least she was wearing her cute black lace underwear. She had no choice but to play this off smoothly. She composed her face and tied her disheveled hair into a neat bun before crossing her arms across her chest. “Tell me you haven’t done the same”.

The girl with the ocean as eyes opened her mouth to retort, only to close it once again.

“That’s what I thought.”

The blonde smirked before wetting her lips, her gaze no longer on Lexa’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to interrupt on your concert. Lincoln told me to meet him here and just come right in. I’m supposed to be helping him with his proposal; I’m Octavia’s best friend” she explained. “And you must be Lincoln’s sister?”

“That I am. The better Woods, obviously. Does Octavia’s friend have a name?”

The girl held her hand out with a smile that nearly stopped Lexa in her tracks. “Clarke.”

“Lexa” she responded, taking the girl’s soft hand in her own.

“Oh I know.”

She watched as Clarke’s eyes roamed quickly downwards before landing back to her eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Never mind”, she smiled once again.

All at once remembering her lack of clothes, Lexa spoke up, ready to excuse herself. “Um, I’m just going to go put some pants on…Keep an eye on my pancakes?”

“Sure thing”, Clarke giggled.

Lexa began walking towards her room, mentally having an internal battle with herself. Unless she completely read the exchange wrong, Clarke seemed interested in her. It was a great day; why not press your luck once more? She turned her gaze to face the kitchen, still walking. “You can join me if you’d prefer”, she offered. She was almost to her door when she heard the pan sliding across the stove, then the appliance being shut off, followed by sock covered feet pattering closer and closer towards her down the hall.


End file.
